1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater connectors, hydraulic and/or electric. More specifically, this invention is directed to an underwater quick connector assembly capable of being operated by either a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), a mini submarine, a manipulator, or a remotely operated tool. The underwater quick connector assembly utilizes means for vertically aligning, means for horizontally aligning, and a functional engagement means to ensure a safe and proper connection of its associated male and female connecting elements.
Underwater quick connector systems, their operation, and their docking systems have in the past been fraught with problems. Not only is the quick-connector system equipment exceedingly expensive, but the time and money devoted to each underwater connection attempt is also substantial. Every equipment failure and every unsuccessful underwater connection attempt costs an operator large quantities of time and money. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an underwater quick connector method and system which decreases instances of such failures.
In the typical underwater quick connector system, the actual male and female connecting elements are very delicate and may be damaged in many ways, including hitting the connecting elements against a hard surface or jamming the male and female connecting elements together when each is not properly aligned. These possibilities of damage are greatly enhanced in the deep-sea underwater environment where a remotely operated vehicle or tool ("ROV"), instead of a human being, must normally be used to couple the male and female connecting elements. Although ROVs may be maneuvered or steered to a certain extent, ROVs normally do not provide the stability of position nor the degree of precision in movement necessary to ensure a safe and proper coupling of the male and female connecting elements. It would thus be beneficial to provide an underwater quick connector system which operates in a way that makes the problems relating to the use of ROVs inconsequential.
Furthermore, underwater quick connector systems generally include a fixed underwater mounted unit, which is not movable to the ocean surface, as well as a retrievable unit, which is transported from the ocean surface to the fixed underwater mounted unit and is mated therewith. If any movable or operable parts are included in the fixed underwater mounted unit, then such parts are subject to the underwater environment and may not be retrieved to the ocean surface. Subjecting movable or operable parts prior to their activation to the harsh underwater environment for a substantial amount of time may hinder such parts inoperable. In addition, if any of such parts are damaged for some reason, then repairing the damaged parts is extremely difficult since they are attached to the fixed underwater mounted unit and may not be easily retrieved. It would thus be beneficial to provide an underwater quick connector system which allows for the easy retrieval of all operable and movable parts.
2. Related Art
As previously stated, prior art underwater quick connector systems generally comprise a fixed underwater mounted unit, which is not movable to the ocean surface, as well as a retrievable unit, which is transported from the ocean surface to the fixed underwater mounted unit and is mated therewith. Illustrative of such prior art systems are U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,419 issued to Smith, III on Apr. 10, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,721 issued to Ostergaard et al. on Nov. 10, 1998. Applicant is not aware of any prior art system which utilizes means for horizontally aligning, means for vertically aligning, and a functional engagement means to ensure the proper and safe coupling of the two units.